Magnet
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: "¿Que es un amor prohibido?" "¿Que es ser mal vistos por la sociedad?" "¿Que es el tener que amarse a escondidas?" "Enamorarse de la persona equivocada" "Amar a la persona menos imaginada" "¿Que son las clases sociales?" / Sabían que el enamorarse no era correcto y aun así lo hicieron. -Style, Dip, Creek... Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Esta historia la he hecho a petición de una de mis mejores amigas ¡Leslye! Si lees esto espero que te guste. ¡A leer!

* * *

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Titulo:** Magnet.

**Rated:** M.

**Genero**: Romance/Tragedy.

**Parejas**: Style. Candy. Creek. Dip. KennyXMarjorine.

**Advertencias;** Lemon-lime-lenguaje vulgar-pedofilia-yaoi-yuri.

* * *

**Introducción.**

* * *

**Caso I.**

Wendy.

No busque enamorarme de él. No estaba en mis planes ¿Cómo es que todo esto sucedió? El es mi profesor de Matemáticas, es imposible que entre los dos haya una relación más allá de lo académico. Tengo que verlo todos los días, cada mañana, cuando entra al salón y nos saluda con esa sonrisa arrogante ¡Cielos! Me dan ganas de ahorcarlo de decirle que no se crea tanto. Pero no soy la indicada para esto. ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos cuando se enteren que yo Wendy Testaburger se enamoro perdidamente de Eric Cartman su profesor de Matemáticas? No pude evitarlo, simplemente paso. Me enamore como una estúpida de él, de sus ojos, de su cabello castaño de todo. La manera en la que pronuncia mi nombre cuando pasa lista, en la que me sonríe y felicita cuando respondo bien una de sus preguntas ¡Mierda y doble mierda! Mis padres jamás aceptarían una relación así, él JAMAS se fijaría en mí. Soy su alumna, es 4 años mayor que yo. Debo olvidarlo, no pudo darme el lujo de arruinarle la vida, que solo por un capricho mío el se vea perjudicado. Sin embargo, por más que trato de olvidarlo pareciese que el destino me jugara sucio. Como ahora, estoy aquí sola en el salón, con él, quien me mira fijamente tratando de adivinar mis pensamientos. Tengo que tranquilizarme, controlar mis impulsos. No debo hacer ninguna pendejada.

* * *

**Caso II.**

En el amor no se manda ¿verdad? Bueno, eso es lo que mis padres me dijeron un día, y es una frase muy utilizada tanto en la vida cotidiana como en películas, libros, series etc. Siempre he sido una persona inteligente tanto en el ámbito académico y personal. Siempre he sabido que es lo mejor para mí. Yo Kyle Blofovski soy el chico más inteligente que exista en South Park, y no, no estoy presumiendo, solo esto comentando. Mis padres son unas personas que se dejan llevar por los prejuicios de la gente, preocupándose solo por el que dirán. Unos padres que sueñan con el día en el que yo este parado al altar y una hermosa joven "mujer" camine vestida de blanco hacia mí, ese es su más grande sueño. Sin embargo es un sueño que JAMAS jamás se realizara ¿Por qué? Porque siendo una persona sumamente inteligente me enamore de la persona de la que no debía. Me enamore perdidamente de mi mejor amigo; Stan Marsh ¿Cómo paso? No lo sé, hemos sido amigos desde los 4 años, hemos hecho todo junto, hemos pasado por tantas aventuras que cuando me di cuenta, yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. ¿Qué harán mis padres cuando sepan que me enamore de mi mejor amigo que es un HOMBRE? Seguramente harán todo por separarme de él. Sin embargo, yo jamás me alejare de él, no lo abandonare. Estaremos juntos, sin importarme lo que los demás digan. Pero no todo en la vida es fácil, menos para mí que aun vivo bajo las reglas de mis padres. Todo por tener apenas 16 años.

* * *

**Caso III.**

Mi nombre es Kenny MacCormick, soy un joven de clase baja, con unos padres drogadictos y alcohólicos y una hermana menor que tengo que mantener con ayuda de mi hermano mayor. Estudio en la preparatoria de South Park gracias a una beca que obtuve por mis calificaciones. Un día, mientras caminaba en dirección a la cafetería del colegio, mi camino se cruzo con el de Marjorine Stoch, la chica más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto. Me enamore a primera vista de ella, suena cursi, pero es verdad. Comenzamos a ser amigos y poco a poco nuestra relación iba dando un paso más. ¿Cuál es el problema? Que ella proviene de la familia Stoch, la familia más adinerada, prestigiada y de alta incurnia de todo South Park. Sus padres no aceptan nuestra relación. Han hecho todo lo posible por alejarla de mí, pero luchare, hare lo que esté en mis manos para rescatarla de ese maldito lugar que es su hogar y así poder estar juntos.

* * *

**Caso IV.**

Desde ese accidente he tenido que asistir al Psicólogo, mis padres dicen que es lo mejor, que lo hacen para protegerme ¿Protegerme de qué? Yo no estoy loco, porque aunque no lo digan se que ellos piensan que estoy loco, es que ¿el pensar que el gobierno nos vigila día y noche es estar loco? no, simplemente pienso con Lógica. Soy una persona sensible, no soporto que me toquen ni que se me acerquen, simplemente me desagrada. Y desde ese maldito accidente las cosas se tornaron peor, mí cuerpo comenzó a sufrir leves temblores que con el paso de los días se hacían más fuertes, los tics de mi ojo se hicieron más frecuente. No tuve de otra más que resignarme y asistir al Psicólogo. Ahora aquí me encuentro, yo Tweek Tweak frente a la persona que se supone me ayudara a resolver mi problema. Craig Tucker, es el nombre de mi Psicólogo, el que me está viendo con su mirada inexpresiva ¿Acaso esto es lo mejor?

* * *

**Caso V.**

Soy un asesino, he matado a gente inocente, todo para poder sobrevivir. En el día me muestro como un alumno común y corriente que asiste a la preparatoria. Pero en las noches, tengo que matar a gente para que no me hagan daño. Tengo que mancharme las manos con sangre para poder vivir. Estoy enamorado de la persona más tierna y linda del mundo, Pip, ese británico que sufre constantes abusos y humillaciones en la escuela. Mi mejor amigo, la persona más importante para mí. Pero tengo que alejarme de él, tengo que hacerlo a un lado, no puedo dejar que se involucre con una persona como yo. A pesar del amor que sienta por él, debo comenzar a ignorarlo, a hacer como si no existiese, dejarlo solo con sus problemas. Pero es mejor eso, a que un día descubra a lo que me dedico. Definitivamente es mejor

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! Mi última actualización de aquí a Julio, osease un mes, y ahora si es en serio. Bien uff me costó trabajo hacer el caso de cada personaje pero gracias a la ayuda del foco que se prendió en mi cerebro y la de mi mama (ella me dio la idea del último caso y el de Tweek) pude hacerlo. Como pueden ver son 6 historias en una sola. Esto significa que este fic va a ser muy laaaaaargo. Me falto un caso, como pudieron ver todos los casos tratan de un "amor prohibido" o al menos eso quise dar a entender, por lo tanto me falta uno ¿Cuál? Obviamente el Yuri ¿Qué sería la historia sin Yuri? Pero no se qué pareja poner, la única con la que me estoy familiarizada es con la de Bendy, pero Wendy aquí ya esta emparejada con Cartman, así que si tienen otra pareja díganmela para poder ponerla, me seria de gran ayuda.**

**Bueno, es todo: Leslye espero te guste, ya que me pediste una historia con esta temática pos aquí esta. ¡Disfruta esta introducción!**

**¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima :°°:**


	2. ¿Destinos cruzados?

South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**titulo**: Magnet.

**Rating**: M.

**Parejas**: Candy. Style. KennyXMarjorine. Creek. Dip. RubyXKaren.

**Advertencias**: Yaoi. Yuri. Lemon. Lime. Pedofilia. Ooc de los personajes.

**Edades:** Kyle 16 / Stan 16 / Cartman 21/ Wendy 16 / Kenny 18 / Marjorine 17 / Craig 25 / Tweek 16 / Damien 16 / Pip 16 / Ruby 18 / Karen 16.

**Capitulo **I. ¿Destinos cruzados?

Wendy.

—¿Deberias decirles algo? — me dijo mi mejor amiga Bebe mientras me veia de manera seria y preocupada. Cerre la puerta de mi casillero y solte un suspiro.

—Sabes que aunque les diga algo no van a cambiar — le respondi con la mirada clavada en la pintura verde que poseía el casillero.

—Bueno pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo— me dijo. Sonreí levemente mientras negaba con la cabeza y la volteaba a ver.

—No pierdo pero me gano un regaño.

—¡Tus padres deben entender que no todo en la vida son los estudios! — me dijo — Wendy, eres una chica hermosa. Deberias decirles que tienes derecho a divertirte un rato, te mantienen encerrada en tu casa y no te dejan hacer nada.

—Lo sé — le dije encarandola — Pero no puedo hacer nada ¿O que quieres que haga? Que me salga de la casa.

—No — me dijo — Wendy no se trata de eso, solo es... ponerles un alto — Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos.

—No puedo — dije volviendolos a abrir — Mejor cambiemos de tema.

— Está bien — dijo no muy convencida — Por cierto ¿Quién será el nuevo maestro de Mate? — me pregunto.

— No lo sé — respondi. Nuestro anterior maestro se tuvo que ir a Canadá por motivos familiares, por lo tanto no hemos tenido esa clase, lo cual me alegraba, no es que sea mala en esa materia pero realmente me aturde eso de estar sacando ecuaciones sumamente largas. Sin embargo, la directora nos informo el día de ayer que, al parecer, ya encontraron a un nuevo maestro.

— Solo espero que no sea un viejo cascarrabia cuarentón — me dijo Bebe. Reí ligeramente.

—Lo mismo espero — dije. Ambas reimos y nos dirigimos al salón. La primera materia es Literatura, una de mis materias favoritas. Amo leer, me encanta imaginarme cada situación o meterme en la lectura. Sentir esa sensación de que nada existe: Solo tú sumergido en un mundo imaginario. Sintiendo que tus problemas no existen.

Me senté en mi lugar y mire a mi alrededor. Cada quien estaba metido en sus pensamientos, algunos platicaban con otros. Como cierto pelinegro que platicaba animadamente con su mejor amigo.

Stan Marsh y Kyle Bloflovski. Ellos eran conocidos como "los supér mejores amigos". Eran inseparables, hacian todo juntos. Realmente admiro mucho su amistad. Me recuerda mucho a la mía con Bebe, ambas somos muy unidas, hacemos todo juntas, realmente sin ella entonces mi vida sí que seria una pesadilla -más de lo que ya es-.

—Buenos días — saludo la maestra entrando al aula y dirigiendose al escritorio depositando sus cosas en este.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**Normal Pov.**

—Esto seria todo — dijo una mujer de lentes mientras le entregaba a un joven de cabellos castaños un folder azul — ¿Está listo para su primer día?

—Claro — respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

—Me alegro. Bien, su clase está por comenzar, el seño Mackey te llevara al salón y te presentara ante todos — le dijo la directora. El joven asintió mientras salía del lugar seguido por el señor Mackey.

— Es normal estar nervioso en su primer día Mmm'kay — dijo Mackey.

— Lo sé — respondió el joven apretando con fuerza el folder azul que segundos antes le entrego la directora.

Estaba nervioso, más que nervioso. Tenía que hacer todo lo posible por conseguir ese empleo. Claro que eso de estar lidiando con chicos no era muy de su agrado, pero la paga era sumamente buena, además necesitaba llevar dinero a su casa, para su madre. No quería que está siguiera trabajando para mantenerlo. Por esta razón se esforzo mucho para poder sacar su titulo, aun siendo lo joven que es. Otra de las causas por la cual casi no le daban una oportunidad para el empleo. Pensaban que él, por tener 21 años no era bueno para el empleo... seguramente pensaron que se acostaria con una de las alumnas -o en el peor de los casos con un alumno-, eso le causaba gracia, de cierta manera.

El sonido del timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos. "Es la hora" pensó.

Llegaron al aula de donde salía la maestra de Literatura quien, al ver al joven le sonrió y le guiño el ojo provocando en él, una sensación de... asco.

—Buenos días — saludo Mackey entrando al aula. Él se quedo parado bajo el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a ver a sus "alumnos" — Como todos saben Mmm'kay, el maestro de matemáticas se retiro debido a unos asuntos familiares Mmm'kay — pronuncio viendo a cada uno de los alumnos — Así que quiero que conozcan a su nuevo maestro — el joven entró bajo la atenta mirada de cada estudiante. Eso provoco que su nerviosismo aumentara — El es el joven Eric Cartman. Es su pasante de matematicas, es decir, que esta a prueba Mmm'kay — . El murmullo entre los alumnos no se hizo esperar — Bien me retiro. Buena suerte Mmm'kay — le dijo a Eric para después salir del salón.

Miro a cada uno de sus alumnos, grabandose en la mente el rostro de cada uno.

— Eh... bien — comenzó a hablar — Como ya les menciono el señor Mackey soy su Pasante de matematicas — pronuncio — Mi nombre es Eric Cartman pero diganme Cartman — dijo mientras sacaba unos papeles de su maletin negro — Bueno, antes de nada ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta? — una joven de cabellos rojo levanto la mano — ¿Si?

—¿Tiene novia? — pregunto a lo que la mayoría rieron.

— Eh tal vez — respondió — ¿Alguien más?

—Yo — dijo un joven que usaba una ushanka verde en la cabeza —¿Que edad tiene?.

—21.

—Wow — dijo una joven rubia al oír su edad —¿No es muy joven para ser maestro?

—No lo creo — respondió Cartman — Creo que nunca se es muy joven o muy grade para hacer algo que te gusta — dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

— Es verdad — susurro una pelinegra pero todos la lograron escuchar provocando en ella un ligero sonrojo —Eh.. yo... estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo.

—Me alegro — respondió él con una sonrisa — Bueno, les repartire las siguientes hojas. Son unos ejercicios para ver que tal están en la materia — dijo comenzandolos a repartir. Se gano una quejas pero simplemente las ignoro.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Nadie le dijo que la vida era fácil, pero tampoco le dijeron que era una completa mierda. Miro su reflejo a través de la ventana del auto en el que iba. Su aspecto era horrible. Sus cabellos rubios estaban completamente desordenados, sus ojos verdes se veian opacados, y las ojeras estaban completamente marcadas. Regreso su mirada al frente.

— Ya llegamos — dijo su padre mientras estacionaba el auto.

— Tweek — le llamo su madre.

— Y-Yo no ¡ngn! quiero ir — respondió jalandose la camisa verde que llevaba puesta. Su madre le sonrió calidamente, cosa que hizo que su ceño se frunciera levemente.

— Vamos Tweek — dijo su padre un poco más serio y bajando del auto. El rubio se mordio el labio tratando de contener las lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos. Odiaba a su padres, odiaba a todo el mundo.

"Deshazte de ellos"

Negó con la cabeza, otra vez esa voz. Bajo del auto y comenzó a caminar junto a sus padres adentrandose al lugar.

Su cuerpo estaba temblando y en su ojo derecho tenia un tic que pareciera no quisiese acabar. ¿Porque? ¿Porque sus padres lo mandan ahí? El no estaba loco. No.

—Buenos días — saludo su madre a la joven que estaba detras del mostrador.

—Buenos días — le regreso el saludo — Es Tweek Tweak — pronuncio viendo al rubio quien estaba viendo hacia todos lados.

— Así es — respondió su madre.

— Bien, el doctor los está esperando pasen por aquí — les dijo la señorita.

Caminaron por un gran pasillo blanco. Tweek tenía ganas de salir corriendo y gritar de fustración. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta, igualmente blanca y la señorita toco un par de veces.

— Pase — se escucho una voz nasal a través de está.

— Buenos días, ha llegado su consulta — le dijo ella mientras abría la puerta dejando pasar a la familia.

Sentado en la silla frente un escritorio grande de madera se encontraba un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Se puso de pie y camino hacia ellos.

— Mucho gusto — comenzó a hablar — Mi nombre es Craig Tucker.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

El primer periodo se paso rapido, gracias a un ser divino. Ahora todos los estudiantes se encontraban en la cafetería platicando de cualquier tema.

—¿No creen que el nuevo Pasante esta guapo?— pregunto la misma chica pelirroja que le había preguntado a Cartman si tenia novia.

— Odio admitirlo pero tienes razon Red — le apoyo una joven de cabellos castaños.

—¿Ustedes solo piensan en eso?— les pregunto Wendy.

— Oh vamos Wendy no seas aguafiestas o ¿Nos vas a decir que no está guapo?— le pregunto Red.

— Bueno no — respondio la pelinegra — Pero es el maestro, no deben hablar así de él.

—Cambiando de tema — dijo la castaña — ¿Porque no vamos esta noche al nuevo antro que abrieron?

— Buena idea Rebecca — exclamo Red — ¿Vamos? — les pregunto a Wendy y Bebe.

— Yo voy — respondió la rubia.

— Yo..

— Tu tambien vienes — le interrumpio Bebe a Wendy quien la miro incredula — Tranquila, le dire a tus padres que te quedaras a dormir en mi casa para hacer un trabajo.

— Pero eso seria mentirles.

— Wendy, tienes que aprender que en está vida siempre se miente — dijo Rebecca — Además tienes que divertirte así que te callas.

— Pero...

—¡Te callas!

Wendy suspiro y miro a Bebe de manera molesta. Esta simplemente le sonrio de manera inocente.

En otra mesa...

— Ya me harte — dijo un joven de cabellos rojos mientras se ponia de pie.

—¿Ya te hartaste? Yo tambien ya me harte Kyle — le dijo un joven de cabellos negros viendolo de manera seria — Deja de actuar como si fueras mi madre.

— Solo me preocupo por ti Stan — respondió Kyle sin poder ocultar su enojo.

— Preocupate de tus asuntos.

— Por que no se calman — les dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules viendolos con preocupación.

— No puedo creer que se peleen por una cosa tan absurda como esa — dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

— Mejor me largo — dijo Kyle retirandose del lugar. Stan suspiro y volvio a sentarse.

—¿Stan?— le hablo el rubio.

— No te preocupes Pip — le dijo mientras lo veía con una sonrisa. Miro el lugar por donde su mejor amigo se habia ido sintiendoae algo culpable por la discusion que habían tenido.

El resto de las clases se pasaron rapido. Wendy estaba nerviosa, esa noche iria a un antro, no es la primera vez que va a uno, pero esta vez sentia que algo iba a pasar. Pero tampoco quería ser una aguafiestas, así que lo mejor es quedarse callada.

— Nos vemos al rato Wendy — se despidieron sus amigas. Ella les sonrió haciendo con su mano un movimiento de despedida.

— Tranquila, nos vamos a divertir — le dijo Bebe feliz, no podía contener su emoción. Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo, su amiga podía divertirse.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Tweek se mordia el labio fuertemente, incluso este ya estaba sangrando debido a las constantes mordidas que se estaba dando.

— ¿Porque no me dices algo sobre tí?— preguntó su Psicologo viendolo de manera fija. El rubio miro a todos lados.

— Yo... yo n-no estoy ¡GAH! loco — pronunció regresando su vista a él.

— Nadie ha dicho que estás loco — dijo Craig — Solo tienes...

— ¡Ya lo se! — exclamó Tweek sonando molesto. Odiaba que le recordaran lo que tenia.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Porque dice que estás loco?

— T-t-todos piensan eso — habló — T-tu, mis padres. Todos.

— Tus padres se preocupan por ti — le dijo el oji-azul sin apartar su mirada de la verdosa de él.

—¡GAH! Como no — dijo con un tono de voz sarcastico.

— Bien puedes retirarte. Ya le dije a tus padres cada cuando vendras y...

— Yo no quiero regresar aqui — dijo Tweek con seriedad.

— Tienes que hacerlo — le dijo Craig. El rubio abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvio a cerrar y salió del consultorio.

Una vez solo dio un suspiro de cansancio. Abrió el cajon de su escritorio y saco un folder verde, lo abrió y comenzo a leerlo.

"Nombre: Tweek Tweak.

Edad: 16 años.

Ocupación: Estudiante.

Sintomas: Bipolaridad. Insomio. Esquizofrenia. Anorexia y Depresión"

Volvió a cerrar el folder. "Este caso se me va a dificultad" pensó mientras veía seriamente la puerta por la cual había salido su paciente.

Tweek no hablo en todo el camino a su casa, a pesar de las constantes preguntas que su madre le hacia. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hiso fue encerrarse en su habitación.

Se sento en algun rincon de la habitación abrazando sus piernas con fuerza. Las lágrimas comenzarón a salir de sus ojos y la voz en su cabeza comenzó a hacerse más fuerte.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.**

Wendy miraba a su alredor. El lugar estaba lleno de humo. La gente bailaba como loca y el ambiente olía a puro tabaco y alcohol. Aun no podía creer que Rebecca sea amiga del que las dejo pasar.

— Bien, hay que divertirnos — dijeron Red y Rebbeca al unisono dirigiendose a la barra. Bebe le sonrió a Wendy, le regreso la sonrisa y fueron tras sus amigas.

Pidieron un par de bebidad -Wendy las pidio por obligación que por gusto- y se sentaron en una de las tantas mesas que habían en el lugar.

Estuvieron como media hora platicando de eso y lo otro. Hasta que Rebecca y Red se pusieron a bailar con dos chicos que vieron por ahi.

— Esto es aburrido — se quejó Wendy.

— ¿Porque no bailas?— le pregunto Bebe.

— Baila tú, yo voy al baño — dijo Wendy tomando su bolsa y poniendose de pie.

— No te vayas a ir — le dijo su amiga, la conocía y sabía que sí era capaz de irse.

— No te preocupes — le dijo Wendy haciendose la ofendida.

Camino hasta el baño aguantando las ganas de vomitar por tanto olor a alcohol que había en el lugar. Miro una puerta por donde salían y entraban todo "tal vez sea entrada libre" penso caminando hacia ahi. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco.

Bebe se puso de pie y decidió acercarse a sus amigos. Ya se había aburrido. Penso que la cosa seria más divertida, aunque al parecer Red y Rebecca si se la estaban pasando de maravilla. Iba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que choco con otra persona.

— Lo siento — se disculpo rapidamente y viendo a la persona con la que había chocado. Un joven de cabello negro quien vestia un pantalon de mezclilla negro, tenis blancos, una camiseta blanca y una sudadera igualmente negra.

— No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije — le dijo mientras sonreia. Bebe le sonrio de igual manera.

— De verdad lo siento.

— Nah, ya dije que no te disculpes ¿Vienes sola?— le preguntó al ver que no había nadie con ella.

— No, mis amigas estan allá — respondio la rubia señalando hacia un lado. El pelinegro miro hacia donde señalaba y obserco a dos chicas, una pelirroja y una castaña que bailaban como si no existiese el mañana —¿Y tu vienes solo?

— No, vengo con unos amigos que estan... por ahi deben de estar — respondio el joven, Bebe rió ligeramente.

— Parece que tambien te dejaron solo.

— Bueno yo me aleje. La verdad dos de ellos comenzaron a hacer cosas gays y no me apetecia verlos — respondio con simpleza.

— Oh, por cierto me llamo Bebe — dijo extendiendole la mano. El pelinegro la tomo con una sonrisa.

— Mucho gusto — dijo — Yo me llamo Luis Carlos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Wendy cerro los ojos disfrutando la suave brisa que el viento ofrecia en esos momentos. Se sentia aturdida en ese lugar.

— Mira que tenemos aqui — escucho la voz de un hombre. Abrió los ojos y observo a dos hombres que la veían con una sonrisa —¿Porque tan sola preciosa?— le pregunto.

Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, lo que menos quería era soportar a dos tipos. Sin embargo uno la tomo del brazo y la empujó a la pared.

—¿A donde vas muñeca?— le pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro.

— Sueltame — pronunció ella tratando de ocultar el miedo que la estaba inundando.

— Oh ¿Porque deberia?— preguntó el hombre ese posando su mano en su cintura.

— Por favor, sueltame.

— ¿Y si no quiero que?— dijo el hombre y sin pudor alguno comenzo a acariciar su pierna derecha. Wendy cerró los ojos con fuerza. Quería gritar pero no podía — Vamos a divertirnos — dijo él subiendo peligrosamente su mano.

— Que no te dijo que la soltaras — escucho una voz. El hombre retiro la mano de pierna y miro al dueño de la voz con el ceño fruncido y molesto.

La joven abrio los ojos lentamente sorprendiendose al ver a la persona que estaba frente a ellos.

" Su pasante de matematicas"

.

.

_¡Hola! ¿Como estan? No tenia planeado actualizar pero las ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, en lo personal a mi me gusto especialmente la parte de Tweek y cuando Cartman se presenta como maestro. _

_Bien de seguro nadie se esperaba la aparicion de Luis Carlos ¿Verdad? Espero te haya gustado tu aparición, ya que tú tambien jugaras un papel importante en el fic :D. _

_Bien, tambien, como pudieron darse cuenta aquí solo mencione 2 casos de los 6 que hay. Planeaba ponerlos todos pero iban a hacer muy confusos. En el siguiente capítulo seran 2. El de Stan y Kyle y Kenny y Marjorine. Tambien sabrán porque discutieron Stan y Kyle en la cafeteria._

_Bueno seria todo, ya tengo mucho sueño ¡Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz! Saludos y hasta la semana próxima_.


	3. ¿Destinos cruzados? Parte II

South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

*Magnet*

**Capitulo Dos.**

**¿Destinos cruzados? Parte II.**

El sonido de la patrulla puede apreciarse por todo el lugar. La gente que presencio la escena esta brindándole información a los dos policías que se encuentran en la zona, donde minutos antes se llevo un acto de asesinato.

"No lo pudimos reconocer, tenía el rostro tapado", esa era la declaración de una mujer gorda y de edad madura, sostenía en sus manos, a un niño de ocho años de edad. El policía, como todo el "profesional" que es, tomo nota.

El cuerpo fallecido se encontraba tumbado en el suelo con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo totalmente. Al parecer, recibió el impacto de una bala y cayó muerto al instante ¿Por qué? La mayoría no lo sabía, pero las personas que lo conocían podían deducir que se lo busco. El hombre, de cuarenta años al parecer era drogadicto. Tal vez, lo mandaron a asesinar por no pagar una deuda o algo por el estilo.

A no más de diez calles de toda esa escena, se encontraba un joven, de 16 años de edad quien veía todo desde lejos. Preguntándose el porqué estaba metido en todo eso. Miro el arma que traía en manos, una 'pistola'. Dio un suspiro y decidió irse de ahí antes de ser visto e interrogado.

Camino hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro. Cualquier persona que estuviera ahí, tendría los pelos de puntas, sintiendo como cada vello de su piel se erizaba debido al ambiente de terror que se sentía. Pero él no. El ya estaba acostumbrado. Ir a ese lugar por más de dos años le servía a no sentir miedo.

— ¿Lo hiciste?—Pregunto una persona, unos dos años mayor que él. Chasqueo la lengua viendo a otro lado. Odiaba eso. —Me parece perfecto. —Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Nuestro jefe estará orgulloso de ti, cada vez eres más hábil.

—Lo dices como si fuera una situación de la cual, hay que sentirse orgulloso—Respondió metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro que portaba y viendo con tal seriedad y molestia que podía intimidar a cualquier persona.

—Bueno, es tu problema si te sientes orgulloso o no—Dijo. —Por cierto, hoy lo vimos. Estaba tan sonriente como siempre, es increíble el ver como sonríe a pesar de todo lo que vive.

—No se atrevan a hacerle daño. —Pronuncio viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido. El otro simplemente rió a carcajadas.

—No entiendo porque lo defiendes tanto. Damien, pero bueno, no le haremos nada. No debes preocuparte, solo debes seguir cada orden que te demos ¿Entendiste?

—Como si me importara—Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse. Los odiaba, odiaba que lo usaran de esa manera, pero no podía defenderse. Sabía que, si llegaba a contradecir alguna orden dada, esos malditos se meterían con lo que más quiere. Y él no podía permitir eso.

* * *

**Wendy POV.**

Definitivamente mi vida nunca ha sido perfecta. Tengo unos padres que me mantienen encerrada en mi casa, con la excusa de que, tengo que concentrarme en mis estudios, solo eso. No me permiten hacer nada. Y hoy, que me he decidido –o que me han obligado-. A asistir a un antro, me encuentro en esta situación. Un hombre, que se me acerco peligrosamente, y llega mi maestro de matemáticas. Definitivamente, no fue buena idea venir.

Mire a mi pasante, simplemente veía al hombre con una expresión seria. Seguramente estaba pensando lo peor de mí, genial, que gran impresión le doy. Pero no es mi culpa, este asqueroso se me acerco, debí haberme quedado adentro y no haber salido.

—Te lo voy a decir una vez más. Suéltala—Volvió a decir. El hombre sonrió con burla. Me soltó rápidamente, lo cual me extraño. La manera en la que miraba al maestro, me daba a entender que ya lo conoce.

—Esto no se va a quedar así—Pronuncio viéndome de reojo, mire a otro lado. Su mirada me daba algo de miedo. Se alejo, dejándonos solos a mí y al Pasante. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, si no hubiera sido porque él llego, no quiero ni pensar, en que me hubiera hecho ese tipo. Levante la vista observando como él se daba la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

—Espere—Pronuncie, tenía que darle las gracias. Se detuvo pero no me volteo a ver. —Gracias.

—No hay de que—Me miro por encima del hombro, y me sonrió, si mal no vi, creo que me sonrió de manera arrogante. Fruncí ligeramente el entrecejo. Comenzó a caminar nuevamente, esta vez no lo detuve. Suspire y decidí mejor ir con Bebe para pedirle que me llevara a mi casa, lo que menos quiero ahora es quedarme un minuto más en este lugar.

Una vez dentro la busque con la mirada, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, a las únicas que veía eran a Red y Rebecca quienes estaban muy ocupadas con un par de chicos. Mire a otro lado y ahí estaba, se encontraba platicando con un chico. Me acerque a ella, esperando no interrumpir algo.

—Hola Wendy—Me saludo. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Te dije que iba al baño—Respondí, no iba a contarle nada de lo sucedido, conociéndola, iba a hacerme un interrogatorio hasta de cosas que no pasaron.

—Bueno, mira el es Luis Carlos—Me presento al chico con el que estaba. Lo mire y le sonreí.

—Mucho gusto—Dije.

—Hola.

—Bebe, no quiero interrumpir su charla, pero lo mejor es que me vaya—Le dije, ella asintió dándome la razón.

—Nos vemos después—Le dijo a Luis.

—Claro—respondió este con una sonrisa. Lo mire detenidamente, se veía que era buena persona. Lo que menos quiero, es que le hagan daño a Bebe, otra vez.

— ¿Nos vamos?—Me pregunto. Asentí levemente y diciéndole un adiós a Luis, nos dirigimos a la salida del lugar. Bebe le llamo a su padre para que pasara por nosotras. No sabía porque, pero no podía dejar de pensar, en la manera en la que el Pasante me sonrió.

— ¿Estás bien Wendy?—Me pregunto Bebe. Asentí levemente con la cabeza. Me miro, no muy segura de que estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero decidió no decir nada, lo cual, agradezco sinceramente.

**...**

Entre a mi hogar, sintiéndome feliz por primera vez de estar ahí. Para mi buena suerte, mis padres ya se encontraban en su habitación, tal vez dormidos o haciendo otras cosas, menos, lo que dos esposos deberían estar haciendo. Me dirigí a mi habitación, sin dejar de pensar en él. Independientemente de la maldita sonrisa arrogante que me dio, estoy agradecida con él. Entre en mi habitación, observándolo por unos momentos. No era la gran cosa, una habitación como de cualquier adolescente de 16 años de edad. Me recosté en la cama con la mirada clavada en el techo blanco que poseía.

Eran las 2 de la madrugada. Hacía tiempo que no estaba despierta a estas horas de la noche. Normalmente, mi hora de dormir es a las 10 de la noche, si, por muy infantil que sonara eso. Aun me pregunto ¿Qué les habrá dicho Bebe a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a ese antro?

Mis padres siempre han sido muy estrictos conmigo. Lo cual me molestaba. No tenía nada en contra de que se preocuparan por mí, al contrario, eso es algo que les agradezco. Pero el mantenerme aislada de todos, por el simple miedo de que, termine siendo 'Nadie' en la vida, me parece algo exagerado. Siempre se la pasan diciéndome "Tienes que concentrarte solo en tus estudios, nada más".

A veces le doy la razón a Bebe, tengo que decirles que no todo en la vida son los estudios, pero mi miedo a decepcionarlos puede más que yo. Tampoco me puedo quejar, tengo a los amigos necesarios para no sentirme una completa antisocial. El ser la presidenta estudiantil me ha ayudado mucho en eso de la popularidad. Hablando de los amigos claro. Solo he tenido a un novio, a los largo de mi corta vida: Stan Marsh.

Duramos solamente dos meses, al parecer la relación no era buena. Él se la pasaba con sus amigos y yo, o con Bebe o encerrada en la biblioteca estudiando. Decidimos quedar como amigos, y hasta la fecha somos grandes amigos. Él es una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar.

Decidí dejar de pensar y mejor dormir. Me puse de pie y me adentre al baño para ponerme la pijama. Mañana seguramente sería un día muy largo.

* * *

**Normal Pov.**

Al día siguiente.

—Por favor déjeme entrar al club—Pronuncio una joven de cabellos castaños, viendo con suplica a la maestra de música.

—Lo siento Karen, pero tienen que venir tus padres para que puedas se aceptada—Le dijo con algo de pena.

—Pero, mis padres no pueden.

—Entonces a alguien de tu familia que sea mayor de edad—Se puso de pie del escritorio en el que se encontraba sentada. —Nos vemos Karen. —Dijo mientras salía del salón. La castaña soltó un suspiro de tristeza, tenía muchas ganas de entrar en el club de canto, no podía decirle a sus padres que fueran a hablar con la maestra. Uno, ellos siempre están tomados, y la sola idea de sus padres vayan en ese estado al Colegio la ponía mal. Y dos, su padre no quería que ella se dedicara a la música, según él, eso no era más que una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¿No te aceptaron?—Escucho la voz de su hermano, lo volteo a ver y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Kenny ¿No puedes hablar con ella?—Le pregunto.

—Sabes que esa maestra me tiene en la mira, no va a querer escucharme—Respondió sintiéndose algo mal por su hermana, ella simplemente suspiro.

—Yo no sé porque te portas mal en su clase.

—Hey, no es eso… Puedes decirle a Kevin—Dijo.

—El se la vive muy ocupado con su trabajo, no creo que tenga tiempo—Pronunció algo triste.

—Sabes que si se lo pides si va a venir. Inténtalo—La animo, Karen lo miro por unos segundos, para enseguida asentir.

—Bueno, lo intentare. Solo espero que mi padre no se entere que quiero unirme al club de música.

—No lo hará, si se entera yo me encargare de que te deje estudiar—Kenny la miro con una sonrisa. No iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera en la educación de su hermana, y si ella quería estudiar música, de su cuenta corría que nadie se interpusiera en ello, ni siquiera sus padres.

—Es imposible, al menos que hables con él mientras este sobrio—Pronuncio Karen. Kenny sintió una pequeña punzada al escuchar eso.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso—Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo vas en Lógica?

—Pésimo ¡No entiendo nada! la maestra no sabe explicar, solo llega y te deja resúmenes y ya—Se quejo. Kenny rió ligeramente ganándose una mirada molesta de su hermana.

—Creo que es mejor que consigas un tutor o una tutora.

—…

—Anda, yo conozco a una amiga que era buenísima para esa materia, le puedo pedir que sea tu tutora—Le dijo. Karen lo pensó por unos segundos, la idea de tener un tutor no le agradaba pero lo necesitaba, si reprobaba el examen podía irse a exámenes de Recuperación, y ella ha escuchado que esos exámenes son muy caros.

—Bueno, está bien… me tengo que ir, ya va a empezar mi clase. Te veo en la salida Ken—Se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo en dirección a su salón. Kenny sonrió y decidió irse al suyo antes de que el maestro llegara.

* * *

—Este Colegio es extraño—Pronuncio un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, viendo a su alrededor.

—Lo sé. Pero se ve que es más interesante que el Colegio en el que estudiábamos—Respondió otro chico, de cabello igualmente negro y ojos color marrón, casi negros.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno, busquemos nuestro salón.

—De acuerdo, solo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál?

— ¿Cuál es nuestro salón?

—…

—..

—Ni puta idea.

* * *

Kyle se encontraba viendo a través de la ventana de su salón de clases. Pensando, en la discusión que había tenido con Stan el día anterior. No podía creer lo imbécil este podía llegar a ser. Aunque, el también era uno, pero no, lo único que hizo fue preocuparse por él.

— ¿No has arreglado las cosas con Stan?—Le pregunto Damien, que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Negó levemente con la cabeza. —Que pendejo.

—Gracias—Respondió con sarcasmo. — ¿Crees que exagere las cosas?

—Prefiero no meterme en eso—Pronuncio desinteresa mente. Miro en dirección a la puerta y una sonrisa ilumino su rostro al ver, a un chico rubio entrando en el aula. Kyle recargo su cabeza en la butaca. Se sentía como un imbécil, pero no era su culpa.

—Hola Damien—Saludo el chico rubio al pelinegro.

—Hola Pip—Le regreso el saludo. El rubio se sentó a su lado con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. — ¿Hiciste la tarea de Lógica?—Le pregunto.

—Sí, estuvo algo difícil, pero después de volver a estudiar el tema, le entendí…

Damien dejo de escucharlo, simplemente, se limito a admirar cada detalle de su rostro. Sonara extraño, pero hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por aquel chico tan indefenso. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, supo que ese chico iba a ser que su corazón latiera, si, aunque suene cursi.

Él nunca antes había experimentado la sensación de Amor, pero gracias a él, a su mirada tan inocente y dulce, hizo que se sintiera enamorado.

Sin embargo, no toda la situación era perfecta. No podía decirle que lo amaba, no podía demostrarle su amor. Y todo por culpa de 'ellos'. Esos malnacidos, que lo único que hacen es amenazarlo con hacerle daño a él, a la persona que más ama.

Stan ingreso al salón de clases, su mirada se cruzo con la de Kyle. Se sentía mal por la discusión. Lo único que hacia Kyle era preocuparse por él. Se acerco a él sin apartar su mirada, y cuando iba a decir algo, la voz del maestro no se lo permitió.

—Bien, siéntense todos si no quieren que los castigue.

Maldijo a lo bajo y se sentó en su lugar. El maestro dejo sus cosas en el escritorio, se acerco a la puerta para cerrarla, siempre le gustaba dar sus clases con la puerta cerrada, le era más cómodo.

—Disculpe maestro Mmm´kay.

El consejero escolar estaba de pie, fuera del salón junto a dos chicos.

— ¿Pasa algo señor Mackey?—Pregunto algo molesto.

—Estos alumnos, estaban escapándose de su clase Mmm´kay.

—Ya le dije, que no sabíamos en que salón íbamos—Replico uno de ellos.

—Eso no es excusa—Respondió el señor Garrison. Ambos jóvenes se vieron de reojo. Definitivamente esa escuela era extraña.

—Solo déjenos pasar okey—Volvió a hablar el chico, ganándose una mirada de odio, por parte de Garrison.

—Pasen, pero a la próxima los mandare a la dirección.

—Sí, si—Respondieron ambos ingresando al aula. Garrison cerró la puerta sin importarle que el señor Mackey aun estuviera ahí parado.

— ¿Son nuevos?

—No, ya veníamos pero éramos invisibles—Respondió uno de ellos, provocando las risas de algunos. Antes de que el señor Garrison dijera algo, su amigo se le adelanto.

—Sí, somos nuevos—Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Bien, pueden presentarse—Dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia. Ambos vieron al frente, notando como todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos. Especialmente, la mirada de cierta joven de cabellos rubios.

—Me llamo Luis Carlos—Se presento el de ojos marrones, con expresión neutra.

—Yo me llamo Coyote Smith—Se presento el otro con algo de nerviosismo.

—Bien, siéntense… Por ahí—Les dijo el maestro. Al ver que ambos ya estaban en su lugar, decidió seguir con su clase. Luis miro a su alrededor, examinando a cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros de clases. Se detuvo en una joven de cabellos rubios, que lo miraba con asombro. "Vaya, no me imaginaba que estudiara aquí" pensó.

* * *

—Déjame ver ¿Quieres que sea la tutora de tu hermana?—Una joven de cabellos rojizos claros, veía a Kenny con expresión neutra. Este simplemente sonrió y asintió. —Y dime ¿Por qué aceptaría? ¿Me vas a pagar?

—Ah, no seas así Ruby, sabes que con trabajo tengo dinero—Se quejó. —Por favor, no quiero que Karen repruebe la materia—Le suplico poniendo ojos de perro a punto de ser atropellado. La joven, miro a otro lado, odiaba cuando le ponía esos ojos. No es que se ablande, sino que le daban ganas de golpearlo. Pero como buena amiga que era, no podía hacer eso.

—Está bien—Acepto. —Pero, solo por un par de semanas.

— ¡Gracias!—se le lanzo encima abrazándola empalagosamente. Ruby lo empujo rápidamente.

—Sabes que odio los abrazos, idiota—Le enseño el dedo medio. —Dile a tu hermana, que la veo mañana a la hora del descanso, en la biblioteca. Y, que no llegue tarde.

—Si yo le digo. En serio, muchas gracias. Te debo una.

—Me debes muchas, imbécil.

—Como sea... Por cierto ¿Cómo va tu hermano con su trabajo?—Pregunto con sumo interés. Ruby dejo escapar un suspiro.

—Bien, no he hablado mucho con él. Desde que vive solo, prefiere no tener contacto con mis padres, y créeme, lo entiendo perfectamente—Se cruzo de brazos y miro a Kenny sin cambiar su expresión neutra. —Pero, lo poco que he hablado con él, me ha dicho que le va bien. Lo cual me alegra. El siempre había querido ser Psicólogo, y el hecho de que este trabajando en eso, lo pone feliz… aunque no lo demuestre.

—Me alegro. No hay nada mejor que dedicarse a lo que uno quiere. —Dijo Kenny con una sonrisa. —Tu quieres estudiar teatro ¿No es así?

—Sí. Siempre me ha apasionado la actuación, inclusive, planeo que… saliendo de aquí, me iré a un Instituto especializado en eso—No podía ocultar su emoción. Desde pequeña, había sentido un gran interés por la actuación, y se propuso llegar a ser una gran actriz. Sus padres, la apoyaban en todo al igual que su hermano.

—Estoy seguro que lo lograras. Te he visto actuar, y debo decir que eres estupenda—Le dijo Kenny—Bueno, me voy.

—Estamos en clase estúpido.

—No puedes dejar de insultarme ¿verdad?

—No.

—La maestra no ha llegado, y viendo las cosas, no creo que llegue. Iré a caminar por ahí, es mejor eso a estar aquí sentado en el salón. Se me entume el trasero sabes—Se sobo la zona dicha, Ruby rió ligeramente ante eso. —Bueno, nos vemos. —Dicho esto, salió del aula.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cafetería.

Tenía que conseguir un empleo, para ayudarle a su hermano con los gastos de la casa. No podía dejar que él se encargara de todo. Como odiaba a sus padres. Si tan solo estos fueran más responsables, si abrieran los ojos, dándose cuenta que tienen tres hijos.

Pero no, lo único que hacen es estar pegados en la botella. Desde que tiene diez años, sus padres habían comenzado a beber hasta volverse unos jodidos alcohólicos. Por esta razón, él, junto a su hermano mayor Kevin, tenían que trabajar para darle a su hermana lo que necesita. Para poder pagarle sus estudios y esas cosas, no podía permitirse, que gracias a la irresponsabilidad de sus progenitores, Karen dejara de lado sus estudios. Ella le ha dicho, que podría trabajar, ayudarlos a traer dinero a la casa, pero como era de esperarse, ni él ni Kevin se lo permitieron. Apenas tenía 16 años, su deber era estudiar y pasársela bien. No iba a permitir que perdiera su vida trabajando, como él.

Iba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no noto como una chica rubia corría en dirección a él. Y como era de esperarse, ambos chocaron provocando que cayeran al suelo de sentón. Ahora sí, su trasero estaba entumecido.

— ¡Lo siento mucho!—escucho una vez femenina. Levanto la vista topándose con un par de orbes azuladas que lo veía con preocupación y vergüenza. —Realmente lo siento, iba corriendo t-t-tan rápido que no te v-ví. —Seguía disculpándose la joven. Kenny simplemente se quedo maravillado ante tal belleza.

* * *

¡Hooooooloooo! Me tarde en actualizar este fic, ya tenía el cap escrito pero me daba flojera actualizar. Sí, este capítulo estuvo algo "Flojo" por así decirlo pero era para darle una pequeña introducción a cada caso. Ya tengo el otro cap escrito, así que actualizare la semana próxima. Ya vendrá el drama. Me he propuesto actualizar este fic cada semana, como es largo y ya tengo la vaina de todo, es lo mejor. :3.

Seguramente no se esperaban la aparición de Coyote ¡Espero te haya gustado tu aparición! Él se ha convertido en un buen amigo en lo que llevo aquí en Fanfiction, así que quise incluirlo en la historia. :D.

¿Que más digo? Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, me hacen sentir especial... Okey no. En serio, muchas gracias. ¡Saludos y abrazos a todos!.

Bueno, me muero de cansancio y de sueño, eso de estar caminado durante todo el día, cansa. En fin, me les largo. ¡Gracias por leer!

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	4. Chapter 4

South Park no me pertenece, es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

*Magnet*

Capítulo Tres.

Tweek veía con sumo interés lo que su padre hacia. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que el chico se encontraba bien, mentalmente hablando. No escuchaba ni una sola voz en su cabeza, o sus cuerpos no sufrían aquellos constantes ataques que siempre ha tenido. Simplemente, se encontraba tranquilo. Observando aquel delicioso líquido que su padre se encontraba preparando: Café. Amaba esa bebida, cada vez que la tomaba se sentía más tranquilo. Esto gracias a que sus padres, le ponían un calmante en la bebida, claro, sin que él lo notara.

Su padre estaba feliz de tener a su hijo a un lado. De manera tranquila y con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo, le dolía. Le dolía cada vez que veía a su hijo con uno de sus ataques, cuando este comenzaba a decir incoherencias. ¿Cómo es que su hijo cayó en aquellas enfermedades? No lo sabían, tan solo paso… Aquella mañana en la que despertaron y Tweek se encontraba gritando, suplicando ayuda, pidiendo que callaran las voces que resonaban en su cabeza. Desde ese día, inicio todo. Lo llevaron con un doctor, quien le detecto esquizofrenia. Solo eso. Lo llevaron a terapias y poco a poco esa enfermedad se fue controlando, pero no todo es bueno. No, y era como si el destino quisiese que su hijo sufra más de lo que ya sufría con aquellas voces en su cabeza.

Meses después _eso _tuvo que pasar. _Eso… _que provoco que la enfermedad de Tweek aumentara, y no solo esto. A ello se le agrego la gran depresión que tuvo y tiene en momentos. Todo por culpa de él, por no ser un buen padre. Por no saber proteger a su hijo. Y, aunque su esposa le dice que no es su culpa, él no puede evitar pensar que si. Es su culpa, y la de nadie más. Si tan solo no lo hubiera llevado a su trabajo, si no lo hubiera dejado solo…

El sonido de algo romperse hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos. Miro a Tweek quien se encontraba temblando ligeramente viéndolo con los ojos abiertos. Quería sostener un taza pero está cayó al suelo rompiéndose en varios pedazos. Las voces regresaron, diciéndole lo inútil que era, o que no podía hacer nada bien. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no alterarse y calmar las voces.

—Tweek…

—L-L-Lo s-s-siento. —Pronuncio en un casi inaudible susurro. Su padre se acerco a él y lo apego a su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, acariciando levemente sus desordenados cabellos rubios. Dándole a entender que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien. El chico dejo de temblar y asintió levemente, sintiendo como las voces desaparecían. Su padre agradecía que eso fuera suficiente para calmarlo.

Su madre se adentro a la cocina enterneciéndose por la escena presentada ante ella. Adoraba a su hijo, a pesar de lo que él está pasando lo amaba. Y haría lo que sea para que vuelva a ser ese niño, que era antes.

**…**

Kenny miraba con asombro a la joven con la que había chocado. Su cabello era rubio, un poco más claro que el de él, a un poco más debajo de los hombros, un moño verde lo adornaba. Poseía un par de orbes azulados, sinceramente los más hermosos que haya visto. La joven seguía pidiendo disculpas y frotaba de una manera muy peculiar sus nudillos, cosa que le pareció 'tierna' a Kenny.

—No te preocupes. —Dijo viéndola con una sonrisa. Ella dejo de hablar y asintió levemente, soltando un suspiro, Kenny se puso de pie y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a parar, ella la tomo y una vez de pie volvió a disculparse, provocando en él una risa—. Ya te dije que no importa, yo tampoco te vi. Lo siento.

—Eh… B-Bueno. —Pronuncio desviando su mirada. Recordó entonces, que iba tarde a su salón de clases, fijo su vista en Kenny nuevamente—. Lo siento, me tengo que ir. C-c-con permiso. —Dicho esto comenzó a correr, nuevamente, en dirección a su salón. Kenny miro el lugar por donde se había ido, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**…**

Marjorie agradeció mentalmente haber llegado antes que la profesora, no quería ganarse un regaño, suficiente tuvo con el sermón que sus padres le dieron. Gracias a ellos casi llega, o mejor dicho, llego tarde al Colegio. Se dirigió a su asiento y soltó un suspiro. Definitivamente no era su día.

—Vaya Marjorie, es raro que llegues tarde. —Le dijo una chica de cabello negro viéndola con algo de preocupación. La joven la miro y le sonrió ligeramente—. ¿Tus padres?—Pregunto, miro a otro lado y asintió levemente—. Vaya y… ¿Fue lo mismo de siempre?

—Si, ya sabes. Al p-parecer no les agrada la idea de que asista a este Colegio, según ellos no está a mi altura. —Dijo algo molesta. Odiaba cuando sus padres le decían que hacer y qué no hacer. En verdad lo odiaba, pero no podía hacer nada para contradecirlos. Lo único que podía, o mejor dicho que debía hacer, era quedarse callara.

Sus padres, Linda y Stephen Stoch, era dueños de una de las empresas más importantes de todo el pueblo, por este motivo, pertenecía a las familias con más prestigio de todo el pueblo. Cosa que ella detestaba. Gracias a esto, tenía que vivir bajo las reglas de la sociedad, comportándose como la 'señorita' que es. Anhelaba cumplir los 18 años, así podía ser libre, dejar de vivir bajo las reglas de sus padres. Lastimosamente, aun le faltaban cinco meses para cumplir la mayoría de edad, por el momento, tenía que soportar la vida que ha llevado durante esos 17 años.

**…  
**

Solo había una palabra para describir la clase del Profesor Garrison: Aburrida. Cada alumno se encontraba encerrado en su propio mundo, a excepción claro, de Kyle, Wendy y el alumno nuevo: Coyote. Los demás, simplemente se encontraban en sus propios pensamientos. Como es el caso de Damien, que se encontraba pensando en el nuevo 'encargo' que le habían dado; Pip miraba con preocupación a este. Hace días que había notado un comportamiento, extraño en él. Cosa que le preocupaba, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, no quería sonar entrometido. Bebe estaba escribiendo algo en la libreta; algo, que no tenía nada que ver con la clase. Karen, pensaba en la manera en cómo le pediría a su hermano que hablara con la maestra del Club de música, Luis estaba dibujando, y por ultimo Stan que estaba pensando en cómo pedirle disculpas a Kyle, debido a la pelea que habían tenido el día anterior.

—_No creo que debas juntarte con ellos Stan. —Le dijo Kyle, viéndolo de manera seria. —Sabes lo que se dice de ellos._

—_Kyle, no todo lo que dicen es real. Además… puedo juntarme con quien se me dé la gana. —Su tono de voz era molesto, odiaba que Kyle se metiera tanto en sus asuntos. El pelirrojo suspiro, tratando de no decir algo que no quiere. ¿Cuál era el problema de Stan? Lo único que hacía era preocuparse por él, sabía que esos chicos no eran una buena influenza. —No los conoces, deberías conocerlos antes de decir que son una mala influenza. —Continúo hablando el azabache._

"Vaya discusión de mierda" pensó, mientras cerraba los ojos. No tenía nada de malo que quisiera juntarse con ellos. Es decir, puede que sean algo… extraños, pero no es como si fueran unos fenómenos de circo, o quién sabe qué cosa. "Los góticos" pensó. No entendía porque la mayoría no se daba el gusto de conocerlos, dice gusto porque en realidad son buenas personas, muy diferentes a como se muestran realmente. ¿Cómo termino teniendo relación con ellos? Quien sabe y realmente no importa.

Abrió los ojos y miro a Kyle de reojo. No le gustaba estar peleado con él. Lo odiaba. Ambos han sido mejores amigos desde los 5 años. Antes no peleaban tanto, si tenían sus diferencias pero nada más. Sin embargo, últimamente entre ambos, las cosas pareciera que son muy… diferentes. ¿En qué sentido? En el sentido en que cada vez se hacen más distantes. Ya no eran como antes, que se la pasaban bien a lado del otro. En esos tiempos en los cuales hacían absolutamente todo juntos. Ahora, simplemente platicaban de cosas sin sentido, la mayoría del tiempo Kyle prefería estar en la biblioteca que pasar tiempo con él o con cualquier otra persona. No lo culpaba, su madre era una persona sumamente estricta, tanto con él como con su hermano. Le exigía demasiado.

Podría decirse que el que se está alejando de su amistad es Kyle. ¿Por qué? Siempre que se le acercaba podía notar lo nervioso que este se ponía, tanto que se excusaba con cualquier cosa para irse de su lado, o evitar pasar un momento con él ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que acaso ya no quería ser su súper mejor amigo? sea cual sea la respuesta. A él le dolía toda la situación, si, sonara marica pero… extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

La mente de Kyle no podía estar más revuelta. Miraba al profesor tratando de concentrarse en la clase, y no pensar en algo más. Pero era, simplemente imposible. No podía dejar de pensar en Stan. ¿Cómo es que discutieron por semejante pendejada? Porque eso era, una pendejada. Después de todo, si Stan quería juntarse con los góticos, él no podía impedírselo, no tenía derecho. Después de todo, él ha comenzado a alejarse de Stan. Su amistad ya no era la misma de antes, cada vez eran más distantes. Y eso le causaba una gran tristeza pero era lo mejor. O al menos eso se decía cada mañana en la que se levantaba y se veía en el espejo. Además, solo era por un tiempo, sí, tenía que alejarse de Stan por un tiempo. Lo suficiente para que… se deshaga de los sentimientos que estaba comenzando a desarrollar por él.

**….**

Craig estaba en su consultorio revisando los expedientes de alguno de sus pacientes. Cada caso era muy diferente, e interesante cabe decir. Aunque no lo demostrara ni lo dijera, se sentía feliz, de poder dedicarse a lo que amaba: La psicología. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro, al recordar aquellos momentos en el Colegio en los que se pasaba, casi todo el rato en detención. Seguramente quien lo viera, no se creería que logro graduarse como Psicólogo. Algo que nadie se esperaba, mucho menos sus padres. Y no los culpaba. Es decir, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que alguien que se la pasaba en la dirección por x cosa iba a terminar trabajando de eso? Era algo interesante. Claro, según él.

Continúo revisando los papeles, y se detuvo en el expediente de aquel chico. Aun se preguntaba, cual es la razón para que alguien como él terminara de esa manera. Ese chico se veía tan frágil, tan inocente, tan puro. Que costaba creer todas las situaciones por las que ha pasado. Miro detenidamente la foto del joven. Se veían tan… inocente. Detuvo su mirada en el par de orbes oliva que poseía. Sintiéndose algo extraño. Suspiro y cerro el folder amarillo en el cual venían todos los datos de sus pacientes. Lo guardo en el cajón que había en el escritorio y se recargo en el respaldo de la silla soltando un suspiro de cansancio.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro, largo a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos eran de un color ámbar. Craig la miro algo molesto ¿Qué no le enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

—Hola Craig. —Canturreo con una sonrisa.

— ¿No te enseñaron a tocar?

—No, me perdí esas clases, que carácter. —Le dijo algo burlona. —Como sea, llego tu consulta. —Se hizo a un lado para que el chico entrara. Tweek tenía el entrecejo fruncido. No entendía porque lo mandaban ahí. El no estaba loco, no lo estaba. Miro con odio al azabache, quien simplemente lo miraba de manera seria. —Bueno, me retiro. —Dijo la joven para después salir del consultorio. Dejando a ambos completamente solos, sumergidos en un silencio, totalmente incomodo.

**…**

Cartman se encontraba explicando a su clase unas benditas ecuaciones. Odiaba ese trabajo, pero como ya había dicho. Es eso o nada. Al terminar de explicar pregunto que si había duda acerca del tema, y como era de esperarse nadie respondió. "Ya veremos en el examen" pensó.

Dejo que resolvieran un par de problemas y se sentó en el escritorio. Era algo estúpido que él estuviera dando clases a su corta edad de 21 años, pero no le quedaba de otra. Tenía que ayudar a su madre con los gastos del hogar. Agradecía a un ser supremo, menos a Dios, claro está. Por haberle permitido convencer a la estúpida de la directora para que le dejase impartir clases ahí. No era un maestro, era simplemente un Pasante, pero si lograba hacer bien su trabajo, entonces el trabajo era suyo. Pan comido, no es como si fuese hacer algo malo para no conseguir el empleo.

Miro a cada uno de sus alumnos, algunos se rompían la cabeza –literalmente- por resolver la bendita actividad. Una sonrisa arrogante apareció en su rostro. Él había preguntado si había dudas y nadie respondió, que se jodan. Claro que había excepciones, detuvo su mirada en aquel chico que traía un extraño gorro en la cabeza ¿Cómo se les llama a esas cosas? Ah sí, ushanka. Pudo notar como este resolvía los problemas sin problema alguno. Al menos había alguien con cerebro. Siguió paseando su mirada deteniéndola nada más ni nada menos que en Wendy. Se sorprendió un poco al verla ahí. Era la misma chica a la que 'salvo' la noche anterior. No tenía ni idea de que estudiaba ahí en el salón.

Regreso la mirada a la libreta que traia en manos, revisando cada cosas, eran sus horarios, nada importante. "Mierda" pensó, al leer la nota que traía en una hoja. Tenía que revisar los exámenes que el antiguo maestro les había aplicado. Maldito, se largo y dejo su trabajo sin hacer. Suspiro, eran demasiados exámenes, ya que no solo eran de ese salón, también de otros grupos. Podía pedir ayuda pero… ¿A quién? Una idea se le vino a la mente, claro, le pediría al o la representante de la clase que lo ayude. Si, era todo un genio.

— ¿Quién representa está clase?—Pregunto. Todas las miradas se posaron en cierta chica pelinegra que levanto la mano sintiéndose algo cohibida. Cartman disimulo bien su sorpresa. —Bien, Señorita….

—Testaburger.

—Ah sí, Testaburger… Necesito que en la salida pase a la biblioteca. —Pronuncio. Wendy enarco una ceja preguntándose el porqué de eso. Cartman ignoro ese detalle y comenzó a preguntar quien ya había terminado la actividad. Como era de esperarse solo dos personas levantaron la mano.

**…..**

Tweek estaba nervioso, odiaba que lo interrogaran. Especialmente esa persona, no sabía porque, pero una extraña sensación lo invadía estando ahí, a solas con su 'psicólogo'.

—Necesito que me respondas. —La voz nasal que poseía el joven lo hizo sobresaltarse, lo miro detenidamente, deteniéndose en el par de orbes azulados que poseía, haciéndolo sentir más cohibido de lo que ya estaba. Sus temblores se estaban haciendo más fuertes con cada pregunta que le hacía. Y esto no pasaba desapercibido por Craig.

—Ngh...Yo…—No sabía cómo responder a la pregunta recién hecha "¿Qué esperaba en el futuro?" no tenía idea. O tal vez sí, lo único que deseaba era ser libre. Libre, dejar de tomar tanto medicamento, y que las voces que siempre resonaban en su cabeza lo dejaran de una vez por todas… en paz. Miro a otro lado, sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba.

Craig simplemente lo miraba, en espera de su respuesta. Trataba de no mostrar tanto interés en el chico. Interés que en realidad estaba sintiendo. La manera en la que estaba temblando le llamaba demasiado la atención, al igual que el leve tic que estaba teniendo en su ojo derecho.

—Solo quiero que me dejen en paz. —Respondió después de unos segundos. Sin trabarse o tartamudear. Asintió levemente.

— ¿Quiénes quieres que te dejen en paz?—Pregunto, con un tono de voz serio pero a la vez con delicadeza. El rubio dirigió su mirada a él. Pudo notar en su mirada aquel toque de enojo, tristeza pero sobre todo miedo.

—Todos… mis padres… las voces pero sobre todo…— Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, las cuales no tardaron en resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas. —Las voces, e-e-ellas siempre, están en mi cabeza. N-no las puedo callar. —Comenzó a llorar, sintiendo una leve punzada en el pecho. Craig dejo a un lado la libreta en la que se encontraba anotando, y actuó por si solo… se acerco a Tweek y lo envolvió en un abrazo. En un intento por tranquilizarlo. El joven siguió llorando aferrándose con fuerza a la camisa que portaba en esos momentos.

**…**

Un niño de aproximadamente 12 años de edad, caminaba por el patio del Colegio. Su maestra no asistió, por lo que decidió caminar un rato. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Llego a la parte trasera de los salones de los de Primer grado. Sorprendiéndose al ver a alguien más ahí. Lo que le sorprendió, no era la manera en la que estaba vestido, con sus ropas completamente negras. Mucho menos el maquillaje que traía en el rostro. Lo que le llamo la atención fue que estaba fumando. Enarco una ceja, ¿No era muy joven para fumar? Se acerco a él a paso lento.

—Hola. —Lo saludo. El chico, lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, de manera molesta. Y como no, si estaba interrumpiendo su ambiente de tranquilidad—. Me llamo Ike ¿Y tú?

—Que te importa. —Dijo mientras apagaba el cigarro y lo tiraba al suelo. Metió sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar.

—Bueno, si te pregunto es porque me importa ¿No?—Ike camino detrás de él, provocando que el otro frunciera el entrecejo.

—Si te digo. Te largas y me dejas en paz. —Ike sonrió y asintió levemente, claro que no iba a cumplir eso—. Georgie.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien c: Bueno aquí está el capítulo tres. Bueno antes que nada, quiero hacer unas aclaraciones, para que no se confundan más adelante. Y estás son: Karen tiene la misma edad que Stan, Kyle, Wendy etc, por lo tanto estudia en su mismo salón. Kenny y Ruby tienen la misma edad, al igual que Marjorie. Aclaro esto, para que más adelante no haya confusiones. Ñam, como pueden ver al final, puse Ike/Georgie, seee, ayer me pase una hora leyendo puros fics de esa pareja, y simplemente me enamoro, por lo que quise agregarla c: Además me sirve para algo que se viene más adelante, no daré ningún dato. También lamento si la trama va muy lenta, pero es necesario hacer esto. Por eso dije que sería un fic muy largo pero ya veremos cómo se va desarrollando todo. En fin, gracias a todos por leer, agregar a favoritos y follows. Ah y por comentar, en serio me hacen muy feliz. Antes de irme responder un review:

**Gato,Volador;:** (TheParkerPress) Es feo que uno se olvide de su contraseña, espero la recuerdes pronto :3. Tu review me hizo sonreír como estúpida, en serio, no sabes el honor que me digas que el fic merece ser leído como un libro. Es algo tan asdfghjkl en serio ¡Muchas gracias! Y me alegra, que a pesar de que no te guste el Kenny/Marjorie, le hayas dado la oportunidad a esta historia. Nah, simplemente imagínate que es Butters pero travestido, okno. Al principio esto iba a ser un Bunny, pero nope, la trama no quedaría a como la voy a poner. Ya verás que pasa ;D. Y sipi. Es un sensual RubyXKaren. No hay mucho de esta pareja, y en lo personal me gusta. Bueno, creo que dejo de escribir-Hablar (¿) Saludos, y tu también pásatela bien ¡Abrazos!

Ah también, gracias a **Spody El Jarcor,** perdón por no responder tu review, pero muchas gracias por leer está historia. Saludos.

Bien ya me voy. ¡Gracias por leer! Saludos y nos vemos la próxima semana. ¡Chao!


	5. Chapter 5

**South Park Copyright © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

**Titulo**: Magnet.

**Rated**: M.

**Género**: Tragedia/Romance/Drama.

**Pareja (s): **Style. Candy. Dip. Creek. Ruby/Karen. Kenny/Marjorie.

**Advertencias**: Slash/Yaoi. Femlash/Yuri. Ooc. Lime. Lemon.

**|•||•|•Capítulo Cinco•|•||•|**

_Perdonen las faltas Ortográficas._

•••

La hora de descanso llego al fin. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus salones como sí de leones recién liberados de una jaula se tratase. Un pelirrojo de ojos verdes, al escuchar el sonido del timbre se apresuró a salir del salón. Quería irse a la biblioteca, o a cualquier lugar estaba bien. No quería hablar con Stan, no se sentía listo. Estaba huyendo, estaba muy conciente de ello pero era lo mejor. Pero como Dios, Moisés o cualquier 'ente' divino lo odiaba, sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la muñeca justo en el momento en que estaba por salir del aula. Se maldijo mil veces reconociendo la cálidez que la mano de Stan transmite. Lentamente volteó hasta toparse con la mirada azulada de su 'mejor amigo'. No tardo en sentir como un calor se expandía por sus mejillas, clara señal de que ya estaba sonrojado.

—Necesitamos hablar— La voz de Stan sonaba seria, pero claramente se podía escuchar otro sentimiento ¿Tristeza? ¿Molestia? ¿Odio? No lo sabía y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

—D-Debo ir a la b-biblioteca— Se maldijo mil veces por haber tartamudeado. Quiso zafarse del agarre que el pelinegro mantenía en su muñeca pero solo consiguió que este se hiciera más fuerte, no a tal punto de lastimarlo pero sí podia sentir el agarre.

—No estoy preguntando Kyle, quiero hablar contigo.

Y esas fueron suficientes palabras para que Stan –literalmente– lo arrastrara al patio. "Mierda" fue lo único que pudo pensar.

Stan estaba seguro de lo que le diría a Kyle. Necesitaba saber si el quería seguir con su amistad. Ya no soportaba tanta indiferencía de su parte, si Kyle ya no quería seguir con su amistad, el respetaría esa decisión, aunque le doliera.

•

Pip caminaba por uno de los pasillos del Colegio, necesitaba guardar una libreta en su casillero y tambien necesitaba sacar un libro.

Estaba preocupado por Damien, últimamente estaba actuando algo extraño, se distraía facilmente y parecía adentrarse tanto en sus pensamientos. Tal vez estaba pasando por problemas personales y no quería decirle a nadie. Eso estaba mal, si alguién sufre debería hablar, no quedarse callado. Él sabía eso incluso fue Damien el que le enseñó eso.

Damien y él eran muy parecidos. Ambos no tenían padres, los suyos murieron cuando apenas era un niño, quedo al mando de su hermana pero ella no se preocupa por él. Practicamente estaba solo, no tenía nadie a su lado. Los padres de Damien también murieron, eso fue hace poco. Ahora que lo pensaba, el cambio de actitud comenzo desde ese día.

¿Tendra algo que ver?

No lo creía. Damien siempre ha sido una persona seria y algo indiferente. Si la muerte de sus padres fuera la causa de su cambio, entonces ese cambio sería muy diferente al que esta pasando... ¡Dios! Todo era tan complicado.

Un golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos. Volteó y juraría que todo a su alrededor desapareció al ver a la persona causante de su ahora dolor de cabeza. Bajo la mirada rapidamente al suelo sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación a no ser por...

—Mira a quien tenemos aqui, a Pipi— Pronuncio aquel chico de cabello negro que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona. Se encogió en su lugar. Él era la causa de que no quisiera asistir al Colegio la mayoría de las veces, miro a su alrededor deseando que alguién lo ayudara, pero como era de esperarse nadie lo iba a ayudar —Vamos a divertirnos un rato.

Sus acompañantes rierón burlonamente, sin darle tiempo a nada, el pelinegro lo tomo de la camisa y lo estampo contra los casilleros llamando la atención de varios estudiantes que se encontraban ahí, más ninguno hizo nada. Pip hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir su espalda chocar contra el metal.

—¿Tienes miedo? Tranquilo Pipi no te haremos mucho daño— Cerro los ojos con fuerza al ver como el puño del chico se acercaba a su rostro con el claro propósito de golpearlo. Espero... y el golpe nunca llego. Sintió como lo soltaban, lo que lo obligo a abrir los ojos observando aquella espalda que conocía perfectamente "Damien" pensó.

—Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no se metan con él— Damien los veía de manera seria. Los tres chicos se tensaron al ver como el par de orbes rojas los miraban como si quisiera matarlos.

—¿Porque lo defiendes?— Pregunto el que estaba por golpear al rubio —¿Acaso es tu novio? Ya decía yo que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, si no desaparecen de mi vista en cinco segundos no respondo.

—Mejor vamonos— Dijo uno de ellos sin poder ocultar su miedo. El otro chasqueo la lengua y sin antes mirar de manera amenazante a Pip se alejó seguido de sus dos 'amigos'. Damien suspiro y volteó a ver a Pip quien, al sentir la mirada del pelinegro miro a otro lado.

—Gracias.

—De nada— Dijo —Sabes que no dejare que nadie te haga daño— Al escuchar eso, levantó la vista observando como Damien le sonreía, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas sin poder evitarlo. ¿Porque Damien lo hacía sentir de esa manera? ¿Porque? Siempre se cuestionaba eso. Cada vez que veía la sonrisa de Damien su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro se ponía rojo, más rojo que un mendigo jitomate. Desvió la mirada al suelo.

—Lo sé— Susurro sonriendo levemente. Damien lo miro con ternura, se prometio que jamás lo dejaría solo. Golpearía a todo aquel que se metiera con su Ángel, porque eso era Pip para él: Su Ángel.

•

Kyle se frotaba las manos con rápidez y nerviosismo, en esos momentos estaba sintiendo varios sentimientos revueltos, tanto que tenía ganas de vomitar. Y no dudaba en que tewrminaría vomitando en cualquier momento. Tenía la mirada clavada en algún punto fijo del suelo, observando detenidamente, como si ese punto fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Stan estaba parado frente a él, ¿A donde se fue la puta determinación que estaba sintiendo? A la mierda, sí a ese lugar se fue. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar a hablar. Estaban sumidos en silencio total. El único sonido a su alrededor era el bullicio de las personas que estaban a metros de distancia, y el zumbido de una molesta mosca que andaba rodando por ahí. Se encontraban en el patio de atrás donde no había nadie.

—Kyle— lo mejor era empezar a hablar —Yo... te quiero pedir perdón. No debi hablarte de esa manera, cuando lo unico que hacias era procuparte por mi— Miro el mismo punto que Kyle miraba —Me porte como un...

—Stan— Le interrumpió —Creo que lo mejor es no hablar de eso. Es una estúpidez ¿Sabes? Siento que... que lo mejor es olvidarlo.

—Kyle.

—Es gracioso, que nos hayamos molestado por eso. Tu tienes razón, puedes juntarte con quien quieras, y yo tambien.

—...

—Stan creo que... lo mejor es dejarlo hasta aquí— Dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, o al menos quería convecerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Stan al escuchar eso levanto el rostro mirando al pelirrojo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Que?

—Es lo mejor. No es la primera vez que peleamos por una tonteria, ¿No crees que es una señal?

—¿Señal?... Kyle no me hagas reír ¿señal de que?

—De que no debemos ser amigos.

Stan apretó la mandibula y los puños, se dijo que iba a respetar la decisión de Kyle, pero simplemente NO podía. Era más doloroso de lo que se hubiera imaginado.

—¿Estas bromeando?

—No.

—Mirame.

—...

—¡Kyle!— Lo tomo de la camisa y lo arrincono a la pared tomando su rostro entre una de sus manos, obligandolo a que lo mirada. El rostro del pelirrojo no tardo en ponerse rojo de la vergüenza —¿Estas seguro? ¿en serio quieres terminar con nuestra amistad? ¿Porque? No creo que solo sea por eso, hay algo más. Dime que es.

Kyle se mordio el labio ¿Que iba a decirle? "Porque creo que te amo Stan". Definitivamente no iba a decirle eso. Stan se separo de él lentamente.

Cerró los ojos abriendolos al instante.

—Como quieras— Dijo para después darse media vuelta y alejarse de Kyle.

•

—Entonces los transfirieron— Pronuncio Bebe viendo con interés a los dos jóvenes que estaban frente a ella.

—Si— Respondió Luis —Ya sabes, cosas de la escuela— Tomo un sorbo del jugo de Naranja que se había comprado.

—Vaya. Bueno, como estamos a mediados de semestre, es raro que los hayan transferido.

—Si nosotros también lo pensamos— Dijo Coyote viendo a su alrededor.

—Pero bueno, ya estan aquí. Porque no nos conocemos más— Ambos chicos vieron a la chica sin entender —Osea, cuenténme de ustedes. ¿Son hermanos o que?

—Ah no, somos amigos— Dijo Luis —Nos conocemos desde la infancia.

—Oh ¿Mejores amigos?

—Exacto.

—Vaya, es genial y ¿que les gusta hacer o a que se quieren dedicar? A mi por ejemplo me gusta diseñar, me encantaria ser diseñadora de modas.

—Eso es genial.

—Sí ¿Y ustedes?

—Bueno, a mi me gusta escribir. Me gustaría ser escritor— Respondió Luis sonriendo levemente.

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Y tu Coyote?

—Ah bueno, me gustan muchas cosas. Pero me gustaría ser Doctor— Respondió.

—Vaya. Eso es genial...

Luis miro a otro lado. Posando su mirada en Damien que se encontraba sentado a lado de Pip. Lo miro detenidamente, pensando en el trabajo que tenían que hacer. Coyote miro de igual manera a Damien.

•

Cuando una persona tiene un trauma del pasado. Esa trauma lo persigue durante toda su vida. No importa cuantos años pasen desde "eso" o las terapias que se tomen, o cosas así. No importa nada, ese trauma siempre va a estar presente, nunca se olvidara. Cada vez que cierren los ojos ese recuerdo vivido se presentara, recordandole a esa persona lo que sufrió, lo que tuvo que pasar. Nunca estara libre de ello.

Y esto lo sabía Tweek. Es por eso que no le veía sentido el tener que estar yendo al Psicólogo. De nada servía. Sin embargo ahi estaba. Frente al Psicólogo que hace unos minutos lo estaba abrazando. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado, y su cerebro aun trataba de asimilar todo. Craig le había preguntado que buscaba en el futuro y el respondió lo que realmente quería. Entonces comenzó a llorar, como el cobarde que era, y segundos después sintio una cálidez envolverlo. Y esa cálidez era nada más ni nada menos que su Psicólogo quien lo estaba abrazando. Se sentía mareado y no era el efecto de las pastillas que sus padres le daban a escondida, era algo más pero no sabia que. Su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente y sus ojos no dejaban de parpadear, era como si su cuerpo hubiera cobrado vida y se empeñara en hacerlo temblar.

—Te haré otra pregunta— La voz de Craig hizo que diera un ligero brinco en su lugar —¿Cómo te llevabas con tus compañeros de escuela?

—Ngh... B-Bien— Respondió. Y era verdad, nunca tuvo problemas con sus compañeros de clases, no le hablaba a todos pero jamás lo molestaban. Extrañaba eso, a sus amigos, a las únicas personas que no lo veían como un fenomeno, las únicas que lo entendían. Inclusive se preguntaba como estarían. Que estarán haciendo.

—Bien, la consulta terminó. Tienes que regresar en tres días— Pronuncio Craig viendolo seriamente. Tweek asintió levemente sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Se puso de pie y salió del consultorio. Sus padres lo esperaban en la sala de espera, al verlo se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a él preguntandole el como le fue. Aun podía sentir como su corazón seguía latiendo rapidamente y por alguna extraña razón quería volver a sentir esa misma cálidez, que sintió cuando Craig lo abrazo.

Al verse solo, Craig suspiro. La cabeza le estaba dando vueltas. Había abrazado a Tweek, a su paciente. Y sabía que no estaba mal el que lo haya abrazado, era normal, es decir, normalmente los Psicólogos hacian eso, claro que, dependiendo el caso. Pero si estaba mal el querer hacerlo de nuevo. Queria sentir nuevamente entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo tan frágil, tan necesitado de ayuda y comprensión. Simplemente no soporto verlo llorar, actuó impulsivamente. Se dejo llevar.

Negó con la cabeza. Tenia que olvidarlo, solo fue un abrazo ¿Porque se ponia asi por eso? Se llevo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza y comenzó a emitir pequeñas caricias circulares. Estaba siendo paranoico.

•

El descanso termino y todos los alumnos se vieron obligados a regresar a sus respectivos salónes. Kenny odiaba eso. ¿Porque tenía que asistir a la escuela? Era mejor que se quedara en casa, no, que estuviera trabajando. Ayudando a su hermano para traer dinero a su hogar. Como odiaba a sus padres, le valia madres si ellos lo trajeron a la vida, los odiaba. Se llevo la pluma a la boca y comenzo a morderla, nesecitaba encontrar un trabajo a medio tiempo, pero ¿De que? Sinceramente no era bueno en muchas cosas, y lo admitía. Además estaba el hecho de que actualmente todos los trabajos exigían a personas con los estudios ya terminados. Y a él aun le faltaba un año para terminar la preparatoria ¡No podia esperar tanto tiempo! Necesitaba empleo ya.

—¿En que piensas?— Le pregunto Ruby sin apartar la mirada de la libreta en la que se encontraba escribiendo.

—En que nesecito encontrar empleo. No puedo dejar que Kevin sea el único en llevar dinero a la casa.

—¿Sabes que pienso?

—¿Que?

—Que tu y tus hermanos deberían salirse de su casa. Por lo que me has contado tus padres no hacen otra cosa más que drogarse y emborracharse ¿Porque lo soportan?

—Lo hemos pensado, pero Karen no quiere dejarlos solos, ella tiene la esperanza de que van a cambiar.

—Tu hermana esta mensa.

—¡Hey!

—Yo solo digo la verdad— Cerró su libreta y lo miro fijamente —Deberian hacerle ver que ellos no van a cambiar. No importa que tan 'puro' tenga el corazón, debe abrir los ojos.

Kenny se quedo callado. Ella tenia razón pero conocía a su hermana, siempre preocupandose por todos y viendo por los demás. Era una persona tan amable que siempre le ve el lado positivo a las cosas. Sabía que no la convencerían de dejar a sus padres a su suerte.

•

—Te ves fatal— Le dijo Damien a Kyle. Este tenía los ojos rojos, clara señal de que había llorado, Pip lo miraba con preocupación, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que Stan no se encontraba en el salón —¿Que paso con Stan?— Pregunto el pelinegro. Era tan fácil saber que Kyle estaba así por culpa de Stan. Kyle lo miro algo sorprendido pero enseguidamente miro a otro lado. No le extrañaba que Damien adivinara que era por Stan que se encontraba en ese estado. Después de todo era tan predecible.

—¿Kyle?— Le hablo Pip.

—Stan y yo... ya no somos amigos— Pronuncio en susurro, le dolía decir eso. A pesar de que fue él quien decidio eso, le dolía. Ya había llorado, después de que Stan lo dejo solo en el patio trasero, no soporto y comenzo a llorar. Lamentándose por haber terminado su amistad con él pero sobre todo, lamentandose por haberse enamorado de su mejor amigo ¿Porque le pasaba eso a él? ¿Porque de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tuvo que enamorarse de alguien prohibido? Porque eso era su amor, algo prohibido. Algo que NUNCA tuvo que pasar.

Pip y Damien lo vieron con pena y sorpresa. Nunca se imaginaron que ese par terminara su amistad. Es decir, desde que los conocen ambos hacían todo juntos, se defendían y apoyaban mutuamente. Eran el ejemplo vivo de la palabra amistad. Era extraño que hayan acabado con esa amistad y todo por una discusión como esa. Decidieron ya no preguntar nada al respecto.

•

—¿Y que te parece?— Le pregunto Linda Stoch a una mujer de cabellos rojizos viéndola con una sonrisa —Recuerda que nos conviene a ambas familias. Somos dos de las familias más prestiguiadas junto a los Marsh y los Tweak, esto nos hara la familia más prestiguiada de South Park.

—He de admitir que la propuesta es interesante— Respondió la mujer sentandose frente a ella —¿Tu esposo sabe esto?

—Por supuesto Sheila. Lo discutimos ayer y esta de acuerdo. Si unimos a nuestros hijos en matrimonio, nos traera muchos beneficios.

Sheila lo pensó por un momento. Era verdad que si unía a su hijo mayor con la hija de los Stoch, los beneficiaría tanto economica como socialmente. Era una propuesta muy tentadora.

—Lo hablare con Gerald— Dijo —Personalmente, estoy de acuerdo— Linda sonrió ante esas palabras —Tu hija es hermosa, es un año mayor que mi hijo pero es un detalle sin importancia. Cuenta con mi apoyo.

—Convence a tu esposo. Hazle saber que es una oportunidad que no puede dejar pasar. Decidimos venir con ustedes cuando fácilmente pudimos haber ido con los Marsh— Le dijo Linda.

—Y eso es suficiente. Tranquila cariño que yo convencere a Gerald de que acepte.

—Me parece lo correcto.

Ambas mujeres rieron. Pronto llegara a oídos de todos, el nuevo compromiso de Kyle Broflovski y Marjorie Stoch.

•

Las clases terminaron y cada estudiante se iba retirando a sus respectivas casas. O, había alumnos que iba a otro lado con sus amigos. Kyle se encontraba en la entrada de la Escuela esperando a su hermano. Se le veía muy decaido, eso decían todos lo que lo estaban viendo.

—Hey Kyle.

Al escuchar esa voz levanto el rostro y sonrió al ver a un chico rubio con una gran sonrisa acercarse a donde él estaba.

—Kenny.

—Vaya que voz, ¿Estas bien?

—Si.

—¿Seguro?

Kyle asintió en respuesta. Kenny lo miro por unos segundos, era obvio que no estaba bien pero si él no quería hablar no lo iba a obligar.

—Bueno, ¿No has visto a Karen?

—Se quedo adentro con unas amigas— Respondió el pelirrojo encogiendose de hombros.

—Espero no se tarde— Dijo —Kevin ha venido y vamos a comer en un restaurant, creo que Karen debe aprovechar para pedirle que hable con la mestra de música.

—Me parece bien— Respondió Kyle —Karen tiene mucho talento para el canto.

—Lo sé.

—Hola Kyle, Hola Kenny— Saludo Ike llegando a ellos con una sonrisa.

—Hola Ike— Saludo Kenny.

—Bueno, nos vamos. Hasta mañana Ken— Se despidio Kyle comenzando a caminar a lado de su hermano.

—¡Kenny!— Exclamo Karen acercandose al rubio —¿Estabas con Kyle?

—Si. Tenemos que irnos Kevin nos esta esperando— Le dijo el rubio. La castaña asintió y se alejaron del Colegio donde Kevin los esperaba. Karen se acerco a él y lo abrazo depositando un beso en su mejilla —¿A donde vamos a ir?— Pregunto Kenny.

—A comer, a un lugar que esta por aqui cerca— Respondió su hermano. Asintió y caminaron en dirección al lugar. Al llegar miraron a su alrededor, era un lugar muy acogedor, no era un restaurante de lujo pero tampoco estaba muy decaido. Bien, se podría decir. Los tres hermanos se acercaron a una de las tantas mesas que había en el lugar. Ordenaron lo que comerían.

—Karen, mañana empiezas con tus clases de Lógica— Le dijo Kenny a su hermana. Ella aparto la mirada del tenedor que tenía en manos y la poso en su hermano.

—¿Ah?— Fue lo único que pronuncio.

—Así es, una amiga acepto ser tu tutora. Mañana a la hora de descanso tendras que verla en la Biblioteca— Dijo Kenny jugando con una servilleta.

—Ah, okey.

—¿Tan mal vas en esa materia?— Pregunto Kevin.

—Yo no tengo la culpa. La maestra no se sabe explicar— Respondio cruzandose de brazos —Ah por cierto, Kevin quería pedirte un favor— Dijo bajando los brazos a su costado.

—¿Que cosa?

—Ah, b-bueno lo que pasa es que me quiero unir al club de música.

—Ajá.

—Y bueno, para unirme mis padres tienen que hablar con la maestra. No se porque pero eso me piden.

—...

—Me preguntaba si... ¿Puedes hablar con ella? Sabes que mis padres no van a aceptar. No solo porque siempre estan tomados si no porque mi papá no quiere que me dedique a la música— Pronuncio viendo a su hermano. Kevin la miro de igual manera, provocando que ella se pusiera nerviosa.

—¿Porque no habla Kenny con ella?

—Esa maestra me odia— Respondió el rubio.

—¿Que le hiciste?

—¿Porque todos me preguntan eso?

—Kevin, por favor. En serio anhelo estar en el club de música. Solo necesito que hables con ella, pero, si no puedes o no tienes tiempo yo lo entiendo y...

—Esta bien— La corto —Mañana puedo hablar con ella.

—¿Y tu trabajo?— Pregunto Kenny.

—Tengo día libre. El jefe me dijo que me he estado esforzando y que necesito un descanso.

—Oh.

—¡Gracias Kevin!— Exclamo Karen abrazando. su hermano.

—Oww— Kenny se unió al abrazo a modo de burla y Kevin rodó los ojos pero sonrió ligeramente.

•

Wendy caminaba en dirección a la Biblioteca, aún se preguntaba el para que la necesitaba su Profesor de Matemáticas. Tal vez le pediría ayuda para las nuevas listas del grupo o algo por el estilo. Aunque ¿La habrá reconocido? ¿Y si quería hablar con ella por lo de la noche anterior? No. Lo más seguro es que ese asunto le fuera indiferente. _"No te comas la cabeza Wendy" _pensó. Llego al lugar y ahí estaba, mordiendo ligeramente la punta de su pluma mientras sostenía un documento entre su mano. Se puso ligeramente nerviosa ¿La razón? Ni idea. Tomo aire y camino hacia él.

Cartman al escuchar como unos pasos se acercaban aparto la mirada del documento que estaba leyendo y la posó en la pelinegra dueña de esas pisadas.

—Buenas tardes— Saludo Wendy.

—Ah buenas tardes— Regreso el 'saludo' —Me alegro que hayas venido.

—Ah si. ¿En que puedo ayudarlo?

—Bueno, si no tienes prisa de irte a casa me gustaría que me ayudaras a sellar unos examenes— Dijo —Pero si necesitas irte puedes hacerlo.

—No, sí puedo ayudarlo— Pronuncio Wendy sin apartar la mirada del suelo. Cartman no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al escuchar eso.

—Perfecto, puedes sentar ahí— Señalo con su pluma el asiento vacio que se encontraba a su lado. Wendy miro el lugar y asintio levemente, caminó a el y se sento dando un suave suspiro.

—¿Cómo lo ayudo?

—Es fácil. Solo necesito que vayas sellando esto— Dijo poniendo una pila de papeles frente a ella y entregandole un sello —Puede ser algo tedioso.

—No hay problema— Respondio sonriendo ligeramente. El castaño asintió y comenzo con lo suyo. Wendy lo miro de reojo, ahora que lo veía bien, no estaba nada feo. Se sonrojo ligeramente al pensar en eso. Juntarse tanto con Red y Rebecca la estaba afectando. Comenzo con su labor, lo mejor era apurarse.

...

Odiaba el silencio. La hacía sentir extraña, siempre ha preferido los lugares donde se escuche algún sonido, por más minimo que este fuera. No toleraba el estar en silencio, aparte de que era incomodo, era extraño. Y así se encontraba, sumergida en un total silencio, donde el único sonido que se apreciaba era el que hacía el sello al tocar el papel. Era molesto e irritable. Miro la pila de hojas de papel, solo le faltaban unas veinte hojas para acabar. Suspiro disimuladamente.

—Si quieres retirarte puedes hacerlo.

La voz de su Profesor hizo que diera un ligero brinco en su lugar. Lo miro rápidamente tratando de responder pero ninguna palabra salia de sus labios, era como si de repente la voz se haya ido de vacaciones. Si, un pensamiento muy tonto psra su mente.

—¿P-Porque lo dice?— Fue lo primero –Y único– que se le ocurrió decir.

—Te ves cansada— La miro —En serio, si quieres retirarte puedes hacerlo.

Wendy miro a otro lado. Se quería ir pero se sentiría algo mal si deja a su Profesor con tantas hojas. Aparte, había algo que quería decirle. Quería darle las gracias por haberla ayudado la noche anterior.

—Estoy bien— Dijo —Eh... quería decirle que... Bueno, por lo de ayer...

—No es necesario que me des las gracias— La interrumpio —No iba a permitir que ese tipo se saliera con la suya.

—S-Supongo...

—Y no te comas tanto la cabeza— Dijo viendola con ese par de orbes negras que la hicieron sentir extraña. Un sentimiento extraño la invadió —Sé que piensas que tal vez, te diré algo sobre ello. Tranquila, no tengo que decirte nada de ellos— Finalizó regresando la vista al montón de hojas que ya estaban selladas. Wendy miro a otro lado tratando de procesar las palabras dichas por su Pasante, una sonrisa adorno su rostro al momento en el que asentía y regresaba con su labor de sellar hojas.

•

Marjorie suspiro por décima vez. Odiaba estar en ese lugar, aún no encontraba la razón por la cual a su madre le gustaba ir a esas reuniones ¡Eran aburridas! El estar hablando de cuanto dinero gastan ellas o sus amigas a la semana no era para nada interesante. Pero, como la 'buena' señorita e hija tenía que asistir con su madre a ese lugar. Especificamente un 'club', ese al que asisten todas las mujeres ricachonas que presumen de su dinero.

Cansada de observar y escuchar como la mujer de gran sombrero morado con adornos de plumas hablaba de los nuevos zapatos que se compró hace unas horas, decidió mirar por la ventana que se encontraba a su lado. Observaba a los carros pasar, al igual que a las personas y los perros que iban de un lado a otro. ¿Estaba bien decir que odiaba su vida? Porque sí. La odiaba. Viviendo siempre bajo las ordenes de sus padres. Cuando era pequeña estos tenían la costumbre de castigarla por todo, hasta por el más minimo detalle. Por fortuna, eso cambió con el paso del tiempo, sin embargo, sus padres aún la presionaban con eso de ser una señorita de alta incurnia.

—Marjorie— La voz de su madre, la obligo a apartar la mirada de la ventana, volteandola a ver con una sonrisa falsa —Es de mala educación que no pongas atención a las demás personas— Le dijo viendola con una sonrisa, Marjorie pudo ver en sus ojos algo más. Molestia era eso.

—Lo siento— Debio quedarse callada en ese momento pero no —Es solo que me aburro.

La mirada que Linda le dio hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su columna vertebral. Vaya sermón que le esperaba en casa. Miro a las demás mujeres que se encontraban sentadas junto a ellas. Cada una perdida ya sea en el espejo o aquella pulsera de plata y oro recién sacada del bolso de sus esposos.

Linda comenzó a platicar con una de sus amigas, dando por terminada la plática, claro que eso no la libraba del sermón. Suspiro disimuladamente, y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano fijo su atención en la 'amiga' que ahora presumia de sus vacaciones por toda la playa.

A su mente llego la imagen del chico con el que había chocado esa mañana. Un sonrojo adorno sus mejillas recordando el par de ojos azules que este poseía. La manera en la que la había tratado y sonreido la hicieron, mejor dicho, le hizo sentir un extraño hormigueo en el estomago. Las famosas y ridiculas 'mariposas en el estomago', esa frase siempre se le ha hecho cursi pero vaya que sí aplicaba con lo que estaba sintiendo. Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cómo se quedo a solas con su madre.

—Marjorie, tienes que ser más respetuosa. No es de señoritas decir que estas platicas te aburren— Le dijo su madre con una sonrisa. En ese momento le daban ganas de salir corriendo.

—L-Lo siento— Dijo bajando la mirada. Linda suspiro, no entendía porque su hija era asi.

—Vamonos a casa. Tu padre no tarda en llegar— Se puso de pie dejando un billete en la mesa. Marjorie se mordio el labio, se puso de pie y salió tras su madre. Definitivamente, odiaba su vida.

•

—Bien, solo estamos aquí para vigilar. No podemos meter mano hasta que nos den ordenes— Dijo Luis, se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa en la que se estaban quedando él y Coyote, con las manos detras de su cabeza.

—Que complicado ¿no?— Dijo Coyote desde la cocina, se estaba preparando un sandwich.

—Algo— Respondió —Pero bueno, órdenes son órdenes. Aunque te confieso que me gustaría algo de acción.

—A mi también, pero... ni modo— Coyote se sentó en el escritorio de madera que se encontraba en la sala.

Luis suspiro, no había más opción que esperar. Solo deseaba que la situación no se complicara.

••••••

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! Espero que todos esten bien. Bueno me tarde y no tengo excusas, bueno sí, pero me da flojera decirlas, lo siento. Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, me costo un poco hacerlo pero ¡Aquí esta! Largo y todo. Agradezco sus review's realmente me alegran, de igual manera agradezco a las personas que han favoriteado la historia. ¡Gracias!

En fin, me retiro y nos leemos hasta la próxima. ¡Chao!


End file.
